The Shakespeare Lovers
by trumpetgal
Summary: Scout Trenton grew up around the James and Younger brothers, being especially close to Frank James. Will love blossom when Frank comes home from the war for these two Shakespeare lovers? This takes place during American Outlaws Frank/OC
1. The Start

"Scout, someone's here to see you!" I heard my name being called out from my bedroom as I read from my book. I closed the book gently, placing it on my desk gently and looking our my window to see a man on a horse riding over to the front of my house. I got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs, picking up my dress as I walked and my black boots making the floor board creak.

I lived in a small town called LIberty, Missouri. We were in a state of Civil War at that time, and I was nearly 23 years old. My father was a farmer as well as my twin brother Rocky. We had a younger sister named Iris who just turned 4, just as much as a free spirit as my mother Jenny. My brother and father grew corn, a fair trade for us as a family. But my life was just as interesting at home than it was when the James and Younger brothers were around.

My father was friends with their fathers, making us almost family with them. I grew up around them, learning how to ride a horse from Jesse and how to rope cattle from Bob Younger. Cole was acting more like the big brother to me when Rocky wasn't around, making sure to give death glares when other boys would look at me funny. But something was different with Frank, Jesse's older brother. We were the same age practically, if not he was a bit older than me. When Jesse would play pirates with Cole and Bob, Frank would be reading Shakespeare and helping keep the farm in a stable condition. He was more serious than Jesse was, even when they were young and restless. He taught me how to pick a battle, how to stay calm in difficult situations, and even how to shoot a gun. It was against my mother and father's wishes, but I enjoyed it non the less. Frank even introduced me to Shakespeare before he went off to the war with the rest of the gang.

When he went off to the war I was heartbroken, hoping nothing would happen to him. It was a odd feeling to have about someone I grew up with, but I was having romantic feelings towards him. How he was more protective of me than the other boys, even Cole. We would read together every once in awhile and talk to each other and what we liked or disliked. But I would get the feeling of confusion whenever I was around him, would he ever like me back? I doubted it for awhile, knowing how we grew up together and how other girls would flock to him and his brother Jesse. As for me, I grew up riding with the boys as just as tough, just as silly and just as naive. How would he think of me now as I got older?

I opened the door and saw the man get off his horse, walking over to me by the front door. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking over and up at my father who looked over as well. His eyes showed wisdom and intelligence, yet they were fading with age and years. They were bright blue with his brown hair on his head tossed away from his middle aged face. l moved my warm chocolate brown hair from my bright blue eyes to see since the wind came through our land. As he came close I smiled, feeling my heart soar as I knew who it was. His dark eyes under his hat, though they were warm when I looked in them. His facial hair and hat couldn't hide who he was, not in a million years.

"Frank?" I asked in a gasp as I saw him come closer. His face didn't change one bit when I saw him last, but he was now a handsome young man. He smiled, and I felt my heart drop to my core as he did that simple gesture. I ran down the porch and over to Frank, who held out his arms for me to run into. As soon as I was into his arms he lifted me up with ease as he swung me around, laughing a deep but meaningful laugh. I hugged him closely to me, my arms around his neck as he placed me back down. I moved away immediately to see how he changed. He got taller, bigger in muscle size, but his eyes never changed.

"Hello Scout." he said in a deep voice, how his soothing voice never changed since he left for the war. I smiled, hearing his voice was like our childhood all over again. I then felt a tear coming down my cheek and hitting my shirt, why I was crying I didn't know. But it was so good to see Frank in front of me, alive and in one piece. Frank's face changed to a concerned one, seeing my tear fall and placed his hands on my shoulders gently.

"Scout? What's wrong?" He asked me, concern was in his tone of voice. But I shook my head, hating being such a girl in front of him. I couldn't help it though, thinking how it might be a dream to see him in front of me and being able to feel him again.

"I'm just glad you're home." I replied back to him in a smile and he pulled me into his arms, gentler this time. I rest my head on his chest, breathing in the dust he was carrying and the tobacco he used. I felt his arm go around my waist as he took off his hat and held it at his side, resting his forehead against my head in my hair. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, not moving nor talking. It was a moment of remembering, a moment of joy and a moment of thankfulness.

"I'm glad to be home too." he murmured in my hair as I smiled into his chest, finally glad to be holding him once more.

He was home, he was safe and he was holding me. I was beyond happy, for now at least.


	2. Wanna Try Me?

My father left for town the next day to get some things from the general store, leaving me in charge of Iris and the home the entire day. Rocky, along with my mother, were off at the Younger house, seeing everyone there and catching up with them. I was more keen on staying at home to practicing my shooting. Since the war was going on I practice shooting my dad's old shotgun he never used anymore, going around near the barn and shooting at haystacks and other things. I was rather good, for a girl at least according to Rocky. It would bug me to hear him add, "for a girl" after complimenting me on my shooting, or when I ride on one of our horses. But I knew I was getting better everyday, and I could show him a thing or two.

Also, while the war was going on, I became a student under the supervision of Doc when it came to medicine. I started out learning from him some years before, seeing him take out bullets and doing stitches. But as the war came close and started, I wanted to help him with the wounds of the fallen soldiers. So he had me read tons upon tons of books, learning about anything and everything under the sun that involved medicine. If I was ever hurt myself, Doc would watch me and test me on how to get myself better, having me do my own stitches and clean my own wounds.

"When will daddy get back from the store?" Iris asked me, sitting high on one of our haystacks as I aimed the shotgun at another haystack twenty feet from her on one side of the barn. I fired, seeing the bullet go to the left instead on the target. I sighed and looked back at my sister.

"Not till late tonight, honey. But if you want we can go see Zee?" I suggested to Iris, seeing her face light up from the thought of seeing our family friend. She was about to answer when I saw Frank ride up on his horse, making me smile. Franke hooped off his horse and walked over to Iris, picking her up in his arms and making her giggle.

"Heya Iris! What are you doing sitting up here all by yourself?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I'm watching Scout shoot! But the gun's too loud!" She replied in a groan as Frank placed her back on the ground.

"Is it? Well that's just terrible!' Frank saying aloud, sounding so sad and making Iris giggle. Frank would play along with Iris with anything going on. I smiled as I aimed the shotgun at the haystack, right in the middle and seeing the invisible target in front of me. I cocked the gun and then fired, hitting slightly to the left again. I cursed under my breath, not wanting Iris to hear

"Your elbow's too high." Frank's voice said behind me. I moved the gun down and whirled around, seeing Frank look down at me with his smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked him, wondering what he meant.

"Your elbow. When you aim it goes up, making you shoot left instead of the target." Frank explained to me, pointing to the target I made on the haystack as I looked as well. Thinking I understood him, I aimed the shotgun at the target once more, really concentrating on hitting it in front of Frank. I wasn't one for showing off, but I wanted to show how good I was.

But before I fired the shotgun, I felt a hand on my elbow, gently nudging it down to make it horizontal. I froze in my spot, feeling the roughness of Frank's fingers of my soft skin. It felt like my skin was on fire now where he touched it as he placed her other hand on top of mine in the middle of the barrel, his fingers overlapping mine and his palm against the top of my own. His hand that was on my elbow was now on my other arm, his fingers near mine. Frank was positioning me his way, and I smiled, trying not to look like a giddy school girl. I fired, hitting the target right in the middle.

"There ya see?" Frank said to me in a smile as he pulled away and I lowered the shotgun to my side. I looked over at him and placed my other hand on my hip.

"I hope that wasn't a excuse for you to put your hands on me." I said to him in a smirk and he laughed a bit.

"Of course not Scout! I'm not that low, not like Cole." Frank said in a joking tone and I laughed.

"Speaking of Cole, how did he handle himself in the war?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Just fine, you know him. As long as no one gets him angry he can handle himself just fine." Frank explained as we both walked over to the haystack slowly. I placed the shotgun on the ground, propped against the haystack as I jumped up to sit on the top of it. Frank then reached in his jacket pocket and took out a rather large book.

"I came here over bring you this." He said in a smile as he handed it to me. I peered down and saw it was Shakespeare! I smiled as I flipped through the pages in a fast pace.

"Frank, how did you get this?" I asked him in wonder as he took off his hat and placed it next to me.

"I found it while I was in the war. It reminded me of you, since you do like Shakespeare and all." Frank replied back to me as I found a passage in the middle of the book. I brought it up to me and read it aloud:

" _'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.' _" I read aloud, feeling warm on the inside as the read the poem out loud. Reading something from Shakespeare was like riding a horse for the first time: heavenly. I would be entranced on the words of Shakespeare, how he wrote beautiful and meaningful plays.

"Wow." I said aloud as I looked some more throughout the pages and seeing more passages.

"I read that book every night after I found it." Frank explained to me as he gently flipped the book through to a certain passage. He pointed to a small passage.

"This part reminds me of you." He said to me. I peered down at his finger on where he pointed and saw one simple line, making me smile as I read it aloud:

" _'I'll say she looks as clear as morning roses newly washed with dew._' " I read aloud, pausing after I read that. How could he think of me when reading that small passage? Was I was rose he saw in the writing, but how could be see me like that? I closed the book and looked down at me, placing my hands on the hay below me so I can lean down a bit.

"Sorry to say Frank, but I don't fit in that passage." I explained to him. But he shook his head.

"I think you do, Scout." Frank reassured me as he took my hand gently in his. I was about to say something when we saw a couple of rider coming to the front of the house. Frank backed away so he could look to see who it was. I looked over as well.

"Scout, get Iris and get in the house." Frank said to me in a low tone as he grabbed me by the waist and helped me down from the haystack. I grabbed the shotgun next to me as Frank did the same with Iris. I took her by the hand and we walked slowly with Frank in front of us to the house. I took Iris and we were about to go through the backdoor when I grabbed Frank's arms. He stopped he looked over at me.

"Be careful." I told him in a stern tone, more concerned about his well being than my own. Frank smiled at me.

"I'm more concerned about you and your well-being," Frank told me as we both walked over to the men in black.

"Howdy folks, do you two live here?" One of them asked who was wearing a bowling hat. I walked Iris over to the front door and got her inside, feeling like she should be inside when strangers are here.

"Go inside and up to your room." I gently told her, seeing her run up the stairs as I closed the door.

"I live here. What can I do for you?" I asked him aloud, seeing Frank being a little hesitant behind me as he looked at the men as well. I wasn't going to hide from someone who comes to my house. I know my father nor my older brother were here to talk to these men, but I was a woman who could hold my ground. Frank knew that, and talking me out of it was not a option.

"I'm here to talk to you about your land and how valuable it is. Now we are talking to the other farmers locally in the area, because your land happens to be in the area that we are going to use for the railroad that we are building. Here we have a contract for you to sign that will garantee you 2 dollars a acre." The man explained, handing me the contract and I looked it over. I gazed over at Frank who was looking at it as well. But I heard my father talking about the railroad trying to come through the land and take it. He wasn't so keen about the idea, nor was I. I loved my home, the wide acres and the thrill of being near my friends.

"I'm sorry to say sir that my father nor my mother is here to look at this contract, but I'm sure they would burn it in front of you." I replied back to them in a soft tone. Frank looked over at them at all as the men were hesitant for one second, but stay serious as they looked as me.

"Now I want you to understand, you don't have a choice in this matter at all." Another man in the black suit answered, his tone was lower and in a cold state. I then heard Frank cock his pistol by my side and aimed it at the first black suited man over my shoulder. I stayed still, keeping my cold glare at the man who was now startled.

"I think she said her piece, so you best be on your way." Frank said to them over my shoulder, giving me a sense of peace and security.

"Please, ma'am, try to see some reason.--" But I threw up the shotgun I was holding, cocked it and aimed right at his chest in one second, something I learned form Frank a while back. The man was now startled as I aimed right at him, not even pissed off beyond normal.

"Do not call me ma'am. Ma'am is for older women. Ma'am is for the older women who hide behind their men and have no freedom to do as they please. Ma'am is for the older women who have no spine and can't shoot a gun." I said to him in a low tone, seeing him look for me to Frank in a frantic state.

"I am a miss, I can carry and shoot a gun. I speak my own damn mind and I don't like the way you're talkin'. " I said in conclusion as Frank to a step closed, almost pressing half of his body next to mine. The second man, with the colder tone, chuckled as I aimed my gun then right at him, seeing the man instantly go silent.

"You wanna try me, old man?" I asked him in a threatening tone. He then took a step away as the other men behind him started to walk backwards, keeping their eyes on me and Frank.

"I'll see you again soon." He said to me in a cold tone. He then turned and walked away, being followed by the rest of his men as they approached their horses and rode off, not looking back. I placed my shotgun down and looked over at Frank, seeing his face and how serious it was.

"Frank?" I asked him in wonder, placed my hand on his arm to see if he heard me. He looked away from the riders and back down at me. I could tell he was thinking of what they were trying to do.

"They'll come back, won't they?" I asked him in a worried tone, hoping he would say no. Why they wanted our land for the stupid railroad, I had no clue. But it scared me a bit to see their face again. Frank nodded his head and placed his gun back in his holster.

"I need to go back to my farm and check on Ma and Jesse. But I'll come back and check on you when your folks get here, okay?" Frank asked me and I nodded my head, hoping he wasn't going to get into anymore trouble. Frank then placed his hand on my neck near my jaw, making me shiver slightly but keep my own eyes on him.

"Stay in the house, for my sake please." Frank asked in a more softer tone, but I knew he was serious. I nodded my head once more and he smiled at me.

Hopefully things won't get any worse...

* * *

That night Frank came back over and told me that the railroad men went to all of the houses around Liberty, giving them the same contract and proposition. But everyone rejected it, in return holding a meeting at the school house for all the farmers that were approached by the railroad. My father came to the meeting as well, being accompanied by myself and Frank.

"I still think you should of stayed home with your ma." My father said to me as we got off our wagon and walked to the schoolhouse.

"She's fine with Rocky and Iris. Besides, those men approached me, and I wanna hear what's going on." I replied back to him as my father looked over at me.

"Did any of them try to hurt you?" He asked me. As soon as he said this, I felt Frank brush up against me and take my hand in his gently. He could of vouched for me, saying nothing happened. But he knew me too well, knowing I could talk on my own accord for something like this.

"No, sir. None of them did." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head and walk in front of us to the schoolhouse. I sighed as Frank squeezed my hand.

"What's gonna happen Frank?" I asked him in wonder. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Scout. But we'll think of something." He reassured me as we walked into the school house, seeing Jesse there already with the rest of the farmers that were around Liberty. Frank squeezed my hand one more time as he released my hand and walked up to the front. I took a seat in the back with my father, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Told them what you told me, Frank." Jesse said aloud, the meeting was now beginning.


	3. Fork It, Frank

Throughout the meeting farmers talked about how they were confronted by the railroad men, saying if they don't sell they'll be in trouble. But Jesse thought of a plan to get rid of them, leave it to Jesse to try and save the farms like he did with the war. But that all changed when Zee, Doc's younger daughter, came in with Bob and tensions arose. BOb explained how Cole killed two detectives and was now going to hang the next day early in the morning. I wasn't going to let Cole get killed, merely because he was protecting his family and farm. But as the farmer's left, including Doc, I stayed behind with Zee and we watched as the men tried to discuss what to do.

"I wanna help too." I said aloud as Zee vowed to help as well. Sure it was going to be a risk, but I wasn't going to let Zee have all of the fun as the only woman.

"Scout, please." Frank said in a quiet plea to me, but I kept my eyes on Jesse who shook his head.

"No way. Having Zee help is bad enough." he said, then being quiet when Zee gave him the death glare.

"I can shoot and ride at the same time, and you know I can shoot pretty damn good." I countered back at him.

"Who else was there when they hanged the others? You need to know how they do it, which way they walk up, what order they do things in. And you mess up rescuing Cole because you can't listen to a woman, let alone two? Then damn you all." Zee said in a sneer and cold tone, making me look over to Frank who just scratched the back of his head and said nothing. Loni Packwood only whistled at her remark in surprise as Jesse tried to find something to say, anything. But he just nodded his head.

"I still don't like it." Frank told me as we left the school house after conducting the plan with Jesse and the others. I sighed and moved my hair away from my eyes.

"Well I wanted to help." I replied back to him.

"You could of helped by going home and staying there tomorrow." Frank countered back at me. I stopped in my track and faced him, seeing him look down at me.

"And what makes you think I'm going to just stand by and watch someone I grew up almost get killed, and then seeing my other childhood friends risk their ever-loving necks to get him? No, I want in Frank. Cole is just as important to me as he is to you, and you're his cousin for Christ's Sake." I explained to him in a cold but serious tone. Frank just placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"I can never win with you, can I?" He asked in a lighter tone. I merely smiled and shrugged.

"You best get used to it." I said back to him. Frank sighed.

"Fine, but you're staying with me the whole time tomorrow when we do this. I don't want you out of my sight, deal?" He asked me, raising a eyebrow at me. I smiled widely and nodded my head.

"Deal." I replied back to him in a cheery tone. Tomorrow was going to be tough and a challenge, but if I was going to be next to Frank the whole time, then hell it was going to be fun doing it.

* * *

Frank waved at the black suited man who waved at him from below in the square. He was under the impression Frank was the sharp shooter he hired to take out anyone who would try to save Cole, but the real sharpshooter was tied up on the roof floor. I crouched down low, aimed my gun in a opening on the same roof of Frank and the tied up sharpshooter.

"Keep your gun near Cole, Scout." Frank instructed me in a low tone as he stood up to look like the sharpshooter and rearranged the hat he was wearing. Since he changed into the sharpshooter's clothes, he looked so odd without his signature hat or jacket.

"By the way, that hat looks horrible on you." I told him in retaliation. He only smiled and laughed slightly.

"And that outfit you're wearing is not appropriate." Frank replied back to me as I rearranged the hat on my head. I had to hide my long brown hair under my hat and had to wear my twin brother's jacket, pants and shirt.

"I'll be sure to slip into something for feminine after this." I replied back, cocking my gun and seeing the sharpshooter look at me with a eyebrow raised and the gag in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him as Frank kicked him in the side.

"Don't even think about it." Frank said in a cold tone as the sharpshooter yelped in pain. I heard the drum roll starting and I looked over to see Cole being taken up to the platform. I cringed, knowing he could die then and there if the plan didn't go as planned. Cole was practically family, and everyone that was involved in this plan wanted to save him.

"Don't shoot until I say so." Frank told me in a soft tone as he aimed at the post as well as I did. I saw it all play out as if it was a play. Cole went up to the platform, his noose going over his head and onto his neck and one of the soldiers walked up to give him the hood. He only spat in the soldiers faces, and everyone cheered. I smiled, happy he still had his attitude on the force. But as soon as he was going to be hanged, I heard the horses coming though the town and Jesse in the middle of the stampeded.

"Get ready." Frank said to me as he aimed finally at the soldier. He was about to pull the floor out from under him when Frank fired at him, having him fall to the ground. I aimed at another soldier who was watching Jesse like a hawk. Jesse rode over to the platform and was about to set Cole free with a knife when the soldier I was watching was running to him with a gun at him. I aimed, placing my elbow done at the last second and shot him once, seeing him fall to the floor and I grinned.

"Wow." Frank said aloud in a hint of surprise was in his voice. I smiled, seeing the plan go as according to plan: Cole cutting himself free and Tom coming in with a horse behind him for Cole. Only one malfunction was that Jesse being shot by the Pinkerton, the head of the detectives. I immediately shot up and stood next to Frank, who looked a bit concerned about it.

"Frank I need to go to Doc and help Jesse." I said to him in a rushed tone, feeling concerned about my friend. Frank nodded his head and gently grabbed my arm and we both walked over to the side of the roof where we got up on. I jumped down onto the first story building next to the one we were on, and then down behind the buildings. As soon as I took off my jacket Frank landed on the ground with me as well, the both of us running over to our two horses that were waiting for us. I swung my leg over my horse as Frank did the same, holding his shotgun in one hand and his reins in the other.

"Get to Docs, I need to make sure Tom and Cole are safe." Frank told me as I had my horse face East towards Doc's home. I nodded my head and looked over at him.

"Frank, stay out of trouble, for my sake." I asked him in a softer tone. He looked at me for a good solid three seconds until nodding his head.

"I'll come by and check on you as soon as Cole and Tom are safe." Frank reassured me and I smiled slightly, feeling better about that fact that he would come and see me after helping the other two out. I kicked my horse and galloped alongside of Frank, the both of us riding East for a few seconds. But as soon as we were going to break off I heard a faint gunshot behind us from the town and I cried out in pain: I got shot in the arm. It was only a graze against my skin, having it cut open and bleed, but it still hurt like hell. I grabbed the reins completely with my good arm and left my injured one dangling.

"Scout, Scout you need to stop." Frank yelled over the sound of our horses running. But I shook my head, needing to forget the pain.

"Fork it, Frank. We need to fork it so they'll get off our backs." I said to him over the noise, squinting slightly from the pain.

"Scout, I swear--"

"DO IT!" I screamed at him, seeing him shocked at first but steering right and heading to the woods, away from me. I steered left and headed over to Doc's house which was about a 2 minute ride from town. I needed to stitch it up and fast. I kicked my horse, having her go faster then ever. I looked behind me, seeing no one after me and I grinned, better to know I wasn't being followed.

"Scout! What happened?" Zee asked me as I walked into their home. I instantly walked over to a chair and sat down in a huff, the pain was now numb

"The bullet grazed me, but I need to stitch it."I informed her aloud. She squatted down and looked at my arm. She rolled up the sleeve of my shirt and I saw the clean wound, how it was wide and not that deep. I could fix that in a heartbeat.

"Zee, I need your father's stitching kit please." I asked in a huff. She nodded her head and walked over to Doc's cabinet. She came back with the materials and I started getting to work on the wound.

"Where's Jesse?" I asked her aloud as I started stitching my arm.

"Fine, he's resting in the spare room. My dad took out the bullet clean but he lost a lot of blood." Zee explained as I got one done in a flash. I smiled, feeling better that he was okay.

"Did any soldiers show up?" I asked, going for the second one.

"Yeah and they came though the house." I looked up for a second as she said this.

"What happened with Jesse?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I took care of it." Zee replied, having a slight smile on her face. I raised a eyebrow at her and smiled back, knowing she did something to get him out of trouble.

"I don't wanna know." I replied back to her, seeing Doc come down from the stairs. He saw me and walked over in a brisk pace.

"Scout, what happened?" he asked in his doctor like voice.

"Bullet grazed me. The wound's not that deep, I can handle it." I replied back to him. Doc looked at the wound and nodded his head.

"Does Frank know you're doing this?" He asked me. I looked over at him and raised a eyebrow. Frank would be concerned and a bit mad at how I would do the fixing myself than Doc.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."


	4. Not At All

"Heya Jesse." I said as I spoked my head in the door of Jesse's room. Jesse was propped up on the bed, blanket covering his waist and below and bandage was on his chest near his collarbone. He looked over at me and smiled as I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Scout. What happened to your arm?" He asked with some curiosity and concern in his tone of voice as I sat down at a chair near his bed. I sighed and moved the hair in front of my eyes.

"I was saving your ass." I said back to him in a snort and he laughed slightly.

"Has Frank seen that yet?" He asked me in wonder and I shook my head.

"No, and I doubt he's gonna care." I replied back to him.

"I think he will. You know he cares about you Scout." Jesse told me in a softer tone and I looked at him straight in the eye. I couldn't tell if he was lying or if he was telling the truth. That was one of the things that was hard about Jesse, he was hard to read unless he was smiling in a coy way, then that was trouble.

"Come on Jesse, I've been the little sister to you guys ever since we were kids. He's gonna treat me like ya'll do." I said back to him in a low tone, holding my head in my hands. It was still a weird subject to think about, if Frank was ever caring towards me then the other boys I grew up with, if it was a different kind of caring. Jesse was silent for a good second, but he then chuckled.

"I don't seeing you as the younger sister since you're Frank's age, so that makes you older than me. And secondly, Frank talked about you a lot in the war." My head snapped up when he said that to me. He talked about me? Why would he talk about me?

"Really?" I asked him in disbelief. Jesse smiled widely and nodded his head.

"He's probably gonna kill me for telling you this, but I know when my older brother likes something. You remember how you got in....that dead guy...what's his name?" Jesse asked me in a pondering tone.

"Shakespeare?" I asked him as if it was a obvious question. Jesse's face lit up when I mentioned the name.

"Yeah that guy, don't you remember him getting you into Shakespeare when you two were younger?" He asked me, and I nodded my head.

"We were 16 years old, and he gave me my first Shakespeare book, _Romeo and Juliet_." I replied back to him.

"I remember one night when you were over at our place and you read a passage out of that there book. Frank, the entire time you were reading, was focused on you. He never took his eyes off of you, Scout. I never saw Frank so interested in something before that night."

"But he liked the story, Jesse."

"No, he liked _you_ reading the story. And hell, the way you read is something none of us can do." Jesse countered back to me in a more serious tone. I stayed silent, thinking about a time when I was reading Shakespeare and was not thinking about Frank. His face was in my mind as I would read any passage from any play.

_There was one memory I could recall, which was when I was 16, Frank as well. I was over at the James place, reading out loud a passage from Romeo and Juliet as both James Brothers and Bob and Cole Younger were listening to me read. I had no idea how I was one reading out loud, but it was so and I was reading while sitting in a chair. Bob and Jesse were sitting on the staircase steps, their heads through the bars of the staircase and listening with intensity. Cole was sitting on my right side on the floor, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling with a strange look of boredom in his eyes. _

_But Frank was sitting right in front of me, crossed legged and sitting up straight as if he was in a school classroom. I would look up every once in awhile to see how my audience was doing. Jesse and Bob were looking interested as I read, but Cole was about to nod off in a nap. As my eyes went to Frank I saw his brown eyes go to me and I smiled slightly, feeling my insides go to butter and mush. _

_"Well Romeo was one slick son-of-a-bitch that was in love!" Bob said in a tone of joyfulness as I closed the book. _

_"Language!" Ma James said from the other room._

_"Sorry Ma'am!" Bob apologized as COle got up completely and stretched._

_"That was the weirdest book I have ever heard. Everyone dies? Good grief, no offense Scout. You sounded rather perdy when you read that there book. Come on Jesse, let's go play cowboys and indians!" Cole said in his gruff teenage tone. Jesse hopped up and followed him out of the room, Bob trailing behind him. I sighed and went to get up when I saw Frank still looking at me._

_"Frank?" I asked, seeing him in some sort of trance. He then blinked a few times and stood up as well._

_"Oh yea....well...umm..good job reading. It sounded beautiful." He blurted out, and then hesitated after he said that. I was just about to ask him what he meant when he bolted out of the room and up that stairs. _

"You should talk to him about it." Jesse suggested, having me snapped out of my memory lane trip. I shook my head and got up from the chair slowly, not wanting to have the stitches come undone.

"It's not proper for a lady to confront a man about her feelings." I said to him aloud in a rushed tone.

"And since when do you do things proper?" Jesse asked me in retaliation, raising a eyebrow as he did this. I glared at him, but smiling after as I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Get some shut-eye, Jesse." I said to him over my shoulder as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I then leaned back against the door, thinking about what Jesse said about Frank.

Why would Frank like me? Does he know I like him as more than a friend or a big brother? What would Cole, Bob and even Jesse think if they saw us together? I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out what was going on in my brain.

"Scout?" I heard, looking up to see Doc looking over at me from the top of the stairs.

"Hello Doc." I said to him aloud, seeing him smile as he walked over to me and looked at my arm.

"How's the arm feeling?" he asked me in a curious tone. I shrugged, feeling the sting in my arm as I did it.

"It comes and it goes, but I'll be okay Doc." I reassured him, seeing him take my arm gently in his hands. He smiled and looked up at me.

"Very nice stitching." He complimented me and I smiled, feeling a bit better that Doc looked at my arm and liked how I did it.

"I learned from the best."

* * *

That night I went out to Doc's barn he had in the back near his house, wanting to just reminisce on all that happened that day. It was all still surreal for me, how Cole was going to die at the hands of the government, and then being shot in the arm. But I needed to be out of the house and think for a change. It was nice to finally have my hair down and out of a hat. I had my hair away from my face with some clips thanks to Zee and I had on a robe over my underwear.

I walked into the barn, leaving the door open slightly as I saw one of Doc's horses in her stall. I smiled, walking over and stroking the horse's face gently with my fingers. The horse nuzzled against my hand as I stroked her head in a smoothing motion.

"Doc told me you would be out here." I whirled around from the sound of a deep but soothing voice. Frank stood near the opening of the barn, leaning against the door and smiling at me. I smiled back at him, feeling better that I was seeing him.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied back to him in a soft tone, seeing him walk in slowly and over to me. I looked back at the horse in front of me, petting her some more.

"He also told me what happened." I cringed as he said that, fearing him yelling at me as I stopped petting the horse. I waited as he stood next to me and looked down at me.

"Let me see it." He said in a soft tone, not wanting to sound forceful but it was a bit concerned. I sighed and looked over at him. He only gave me a hard stare and I sighed, pulling the robe over my shoulder down a ways to show the stitching. At first he was startled, I could tell from the look in his eyes, but he then looked up at me.

"You stitched it up?" He asked me in somewhat concerned tone. I nodded my head as he raised his hand towards the stitched wound. He gently pressed his hand against it, the sting going through me and I closed my eyes, trying not to show any emotion through it. I wanted to be tough in front of him.

"You sound surprised." I said back to him, seeing him smile slightly as he looked at it some more.

"Yeah well I thought you would leave something like this to Doc." Frank countered back at me. I shook my head.

"You know me, Frank. I can't stay still for long. Besides, think of this like practice." I explained to him as he looked over at me.

"Don't make this a excuse to go off and get in trouble so you can get wounded some more." He said in a low tone, as if he was threatening me. I eyed him.

"If you're still concerned over what happened earlier today, it could of happened to anyone of us. You or Loni or even Tom." I protested to him, trying to keep my voices down, "Just because I'm a lady does not mean you can protect me from anything and everything, Frank."

"Well I can sure as hell try." Frank said back to me in return and I looked away from him, not wanting to argue anymore. I then wanted to talk to him about his feelings, and if he had any if they were towards me. Jesse was one for playing fun, but when it came to feelings he was a bit serious about it. I knew that Jesse wouldn't be pulling my leg over something like this.

"Frank?" I asked aloud, not opening my eyes but feeling the tense hand on my arm. I took in a deep breath, trying to find my nerve.

"Jesse told me some things, about you....and feelings towards me...." I trailed off, not wanting to look up at him to see what he was going to say. But I heard nothing, nor did I feel any movement near me. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me, not saying anything as the hand that was on my arm went to my neck and rested there. It was warm compared to the coolness of the weather.

"You've been on my mind for awhile, and whenever I read something of Shakespeare I think of you." Frank explained to me as I turned a bit more to face him, feeling my voice was now lost and my heart was beating louder and faster then ever before.

"And when you got shot, I wanted nothing more than to follow you to Doc and make sure you were okay." Frank replied aloud. I smiled slightly as I looked down at our feet below us.

"What do you see in me Frank James?" I asked suddenly, looking up at him and seeing how shocked he was. It was as if I stabbed him in the heart and I gulped, trying not to run away then and there like a coward.

"I'm not pretty like Zee, and I'm sure as hell not a lady like her either." I explained to him in a low tone, wanting to have him understand that he could have any other girl in the world, but why he wanted me? It was a mistake for him to make, and he was one rare to make mistake. I was about to leave and moved when Frank gently grabbed my hand in his and I stopped, looking down at our joined hands and then back up at him.

"Scout, I think you're one of the smartest women I have ever met. The fact that you're not only beautiful and can still hold and shoot a gun, it takes my breath away." Frank explained slowly, but sounding very sure of himself.

"And Jesse is right, I have been talking about you a lot while I was in the war. I guess it's because I had feelings for ya before I left." He then said, making me smiled widely.

"Really?" I asked him in a shocked tone. He smiled and nodded his head, making me feel better on the inside.

"When you left, Frank, I was so worried about you and if you were ever going to come back alive and in one piece. I prayed every night that you would come home, and that you were safe wherever you were. But when you did come home, I was worried if my feelings for you were still with me, but mostly if they changed." I explained to him in a serious tone.

"And did they change?" He asked me, taking his other hand and placing it on my wounded arm once more, but I didn't squint in pain again. I shook my head slowly.

"No." I said back to him in a softer tone than ever, almost like a whisper, "Did yours?" And Frank only looked down at me with his hand holding mine and his other hand near my wound on my arm. That peaceful moment between us was only filled with the sound of the rain outside, banging on the roof of the barn. I waited for his remark, hoping it didn't change at all. It was bad enough I was having these feelings for a man I practically grew up with, but since he introduced me to Shakespeare I couldn't help it. I then knew his answer before he even shook his head.

"Not at all."


	5. Not A Chance

Two weeks went by as Jesse was trying to recover his latest battle wound. Cole was hiding up in the hills in the woods from the army who were looking for him everywhere in sight. The gang and all who were involved with the incident stayed quiet and tried not to look suspicious about anything. I stayed at home mostly, getting visits from Frank almost everyday and we would talk about how Jesse and Cole, also talking about other things to pass the time. It was now peaceful for me that we both knew our feelings to each other, how we both cared for the other. I never thought something like this would happen to me, but once it did I felt lighter than air.

Doc then asked my father if I could stay at his home permanently as a apprentice for him. I was getting more and more experienced when it came to medicine, and the one way Doc could see me getting better is if I was at the house as a resident. Though at first my parents were hesitant about it, they later agreed knowing I wasn't that far away from them. So within a day or two, with the help of Frank, I moved into the Mibbs home and started studying medicine.

It wasn't until one Sunday night as I was reading from one of Zee's books that she had me borrow that there was a knock on the door. I was in the living room as Doc went to open the door, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows after checking on Jesse once more. Zee, knowing her and her feelings towards Jesse, was up in his room keeping him company. I heard the door opening and and laugh coming from Doc.

"Hello Frank, I didn't expect you to come at this hour. You here to see Jesse?" Doc asked aloud as I looked up from my book, looking over the top at the direction of the front door.

"No, Doc. I actually came to see Scout if that was alright." Frank replied from the door, I smiled and looked back down at my book. I heard no other conversations as footsteps came through the room. I then placed my book down and saw Frank stand next to Doc, dressed in a nice looking shirt and vest, his jacket on his arm as he smiled at me.

"Hello Scout." He said to me in a grin as I placed the book I was holding next to me on the arm of the chair. I got up and smiled at him.

"Hello Frank." I replied back at him. Doc then smiled, clasping Frank on the back as he walked off and out of the room. As soon as he left the room, Frank walked over to me and within seconds I was in his arms. The way Frank would hug me was gentle, secure and peaceful. His arms enveloped me to take me into his big frame.

"I have a surprise for you." I heard him say in my ear as he pulled away. I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? And what would that be, Mr. James?" I asked him back in return. He only smiled at me.

"Come on." Frank said as he took my hand gently in his. I smiled as we walked out of the house and over to the wagon that was waiting at the front of the fences. I got in on my side as Frank got in on his side.

"I thought I could show you something." He said to me as we pulled away and was carried off down the road by the two horses towing the wagon. We rode across the coutryside on the dirt path for a good 10 minutes, maybe more as Frank turned down another path going through the woods. I kept my eyes on the landscape, seeing the hills around us and the large moon above having the land be tinted blue.

"Here." Frank said, pointing out to one of the large lakes in Missouri. It wasn't such a large lake, but it was nice enough to swim in during the summertime. I smiled as we stopped near the lake and I hopped down from the wagon. Frank met me in my spot and we both walked over to the edge and sat down, looking out onto the lake and seeing the blue moon in the water as a breeze came by.

"It's beautiful out here." I said in a sigh, loving the sight I was seeing and how peaceful it was. Frank smiled next to me.

"Yeah I love this place. I had dreams of this lake a lot when I was away." Frank explained to me, looking out as well as I looked over at him. The look on his face showed peace and serenity. I wanted nothing more than to capture that image of him and keep it in my mind and heart for the rest of my life. Frank, sitting up slightly and running his rough fingers through his soft light brown hair and his dark eyes out looking at the water.

"Every once in awhile, in those dreams, you would be in them." I snapped out of my trance as Frank said that to me. His eyes were right on mine, how dark they were but they looked so warm and inviting. I stayed silent, not knowing what to say since he revealed that I was in his dreams.

"Well I hope it was a good dream." I said to him in a teasing tone.

"One of the best dreams I ever had." Frank replied to me, making me smile so widely as I felt another breeze come through the area. I closed my eyes briefly and breathed in all that was around me: the dirt beneath us, the moisture in the air from the lake and even the faint scent of the oranges in the trees.

I then got up slowly and walked over to to the edge of the lake, stopping near the water and then taking off the boots I was wearing. I dung my toes into the sand and felt a whole lot better now that I was feeling the sand under me.

I was too much into my own world to feel a pair of arms going around my wait from behind me, very gently and securing me to Frank. I smiled, leaning back into his embrace and breathing in the unique scent of Frank. Since our confession of feelings towards one another, I was more than willing to hug him longer than usual or even look at him with a lingering eye. He would do the same with me, yet he wouldn't push it. I felt his lips against my hair, making my close my eyes once more to try and not have this moment end.

" 'One half of me is yours, the other half yours-

Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,

And so all yours.' " Frank whispered in my hair as I placed my hands on top of his on my lower stomach, having me laugh slightly.

"I wonder where you got that quote." I joked with him, hearing his laugh behind me and feeling the laughter through my body.

"But you love it." Frank said in reply to me and I nodded my head.

"I love it when you quote Shakespeare to me." I said to him in my smile and I felt him turn me slightly in his arms to face him. HIs eyes went right to mine as he rested his forehead on mine, smiling slightly and taking in a deep breath.

"You're always in my mind when I read Shakespeare." He said to me in a soft tone, having a huge smile on his face and I grinned.

"I'm glad, and you better not be doing anything else too dangerous." I warned him in a low tone, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, I'll try and not get hurt." Frank reassured me, but I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? So if Jesse asked you to go with him on a shootout..." I trailed off, but Frank shook his head.

"Nope." He replied, and I just simply laughed, knowing he would help Jesse in any way. He then chuckled and I playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Sure sure." I said back to him in a joking tone, seeing his ever wide smile in front of me.

"Hey now you hitting me isn't very lady like." Frank said to me in a teasing tone as he lifted me up from the ground and swung me around in his strong arms, as if he was going to throw me into the lake. I squealed as he swung me in circles, hanging onto him for dear life. I dug my head into his neck, feeling even more giddy as Frank placed me back on the ground gently.

"And that wasn't very gentleman like." I teased him, but before I could say anything else I felt his lips against mine, making me fall silent and have my eyes closed. It wasn't passionate, nor was it so simple and chaste. But I felt fireworks go off in my chest and my head started to spin. I wanted to kiss Frank for a long time, and when it was happening for real I wanted nothing more than to scream out in joy. Frank's hand from my waist went to my neck and rested there, having me feel the rough fingertips that belonged to him. HIs other hand was on my lower hip, resting there gently and carefully as my hands stayed in his hair.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, only holding that one kiss and not even forward at all. I wanted to hold it for the longest time, making sure it was real enough for me to understand. Maybe this was a dream, and if it was I wasn't going to handle it nicely. But Frank pulled away and pressed his lips on my forehead, making me smile knowing this was no dream.

"Was that gentleman like?" He said to me in a smile and I laughed slightly, holding onto him for dear life as I shook my head and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Not a chance." I replied back to him in a murmur as I pulled him back down for another kiss.


End file.
